


An unnecessary freezing of water

by smaragdbird



Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-27
Updated: 2010-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hates winter, the snow always melts in his hands</p>
            </blockquote>





	An unnecessary freezing of water

A lot of people like snow. I find it to be an unnecessary freezing of water.  
Carl Reiner

 

Winter has everyone excited, even Layla, who gives him a fifteen minute lecture on how snow is good for plants when he teases her for the lack of plant life in this season.

His friends are making plans for going over to Will's house after school and fight the snowball fight of all snowball fights.

Will notices him being broody, though and corners him before they have to go to their separate classes again.

'Hey, you're coming over later, too?'

'No.' And predictably Will's face falls like a dead bird from the sky.

'Why?' Warren thinks that maybe he sounds a bit hurt.

'Snowball fights are kids stuff.' Warren replies even though it's only half the truth.

'But I think you'd be really awesome in a fight.' Will tries again. He never gives up, which is part of the reason Warren loves him but it's getting on his nerves today.

'I just don't want to, okay?!' He snaps at Will and leaves him standing in the hallway.

 

Warren feels guilty later, though. He breaks two glasses in the restaurant and gets yelled at in English and Cantonese.

So much later, he goes over to Will's house and climbs up to Will's window.

'Hey.' He says when Will's opens the window but doesn't greet him in any other way:

'Are you going to let me in or what?' He swings his legs inside and stands seconds later in Will's room.

'I thought you weren't going to come today.' Will sounds hurt which is not helping at all. Warren's not good with apologizing.

'Technically it's after midnight and therefore tomorrow.' Warren tries but there's no reaction from Will. Looks like he'll have to do this the old-fashioned way, the hard way.

'I'm sorry about earlier, okay?' He says in a rush:

'I just hate winter.'

'But why?' Will demands to know. Warren sighs. He puts his hand through the window and grabs a handful of snow. Water drips from his fist and when he opens it there's no snow left.

'Snow always melts in my hands. Other kids could have snowball fights or built snowmen and I couldn't. And the one time I tried to make a snow angel I got soaked through with water and had to spend three weeks in bed afterwards with fever and a nasty cold.'

Will does something really cute and really pointless at this point and hugs him. Warren hugs him back because, well, he loves Will and he loves it when Will does cute and pointless things to cheer him up.


End file.
